


Bed of roses

by crown_of_diamonds



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crown_of_diamonds/pseuds/crown_of_diamonds
Summary: There is a quite a lack in the amount of Ted Nivison content. Time to fix that.For her 18th birthday, the princess is assigned a personal knight to cater to and protect her. Could this become more than a royal arrangement, or will desires stay locked in the dungeon?
Kudos: 5





	Bed of roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Ok, this is isn’t my first time ever writing a story on here, so this is VERY exciting. Shoutout to my best friend Jordan for encouraging me to do this to myself.

I groaned as the curtains in my room were drawn back, revealing the dawn as the sun crawled up the horizon. The first signs of sun shone right into my sleepy eyes, making them burn and close on instinct. I turned over in bed in a futile attempt to avoid waking up. Of course, my chamber maid was there to make that next to impossible.

“Another day darling, it’s time to get ready.” She announced in the most annoying tone she could possibly manage.

Grumbling as she pulled the covers off of me, leaving my skin open to the cold touch of the morning, I rolled out of bed to get my body moving before I froze. My eyes were red and puffy as I rubbed the sleep out of them. I tried brushing my hair out of my face, before my hand got stuck on a knot. That was going to be a pain to get out. My chamber maid, Marilyn, stood there impatiently, waiting for me to get up.

My legs felt sore and tired as I walked down the hall to the bathroom, Marilyn trailing behind as close as possible, as if she was trying to step on my heels. Taking it as her sign to hurry up, I tried picking up the pace, before tripping over my own feet.

As I felt the cold water flow over my skin, I thought back to my old handmaid. Her name was Elizabeth. While she was in her 50’s like Marilyn, I always enjoyed her company more. She took the extra time to make sure the water was prepared to the temperature I liked, took extra care to work out the harder knots in my hair, all the things that I had taken advantage of and had expected, which I so desperately missed now. Marilyn’s nails dug into my scalp as she scrubbed harder and harder.

“Ow! Stop that! Please be gentle.” I turned to look at her as the soap began sliding down my forehead.

“Quiet girl, it’s almost over.” She told me, twisting my head back to face forward. I moaned in agony as she continued her rigorous scrubbing, leaving my scalp red, raw, and sore.

I stood there in my room, naked and shivering, droplets of water still stuck to my skin as Marilyn picked out my outfit. I swear she takes as long as possible to spite me. My teeth chattered as I ran my fingers through my hair, pausing to try and deranged as many knots as possible. 

Marilyn finally emerged from my wardrobe with a blue gown with a lace up back and my imported lace gloves. She may be a bitch, but she does have style. I sat down at the vanity, eyeing her down from the mirrors reflection as she approaches me with the comb, a grin as wide as a the moon on her pasty face. She took pleasure in my pain, knowing she has this power over me. I sit there in agony as she ruthlessly yanking and tugging my hair from my already sore scalp. As the tears burn at the edges of my eyes, I go back to my childhood. I remember sitting in my mother lap as she lovingly detangled my hair. She took the most time out of all my hand maidens combined. I could smell her lotion as she meticulously worked on the part of my hair, working the brush over my rats nest, and still making the result silky and smooth.

“My little princess.”

“There we are” Marilyn leans down and hisses into my ear. “All prettied up” She says, packing up her combs and powders. My hairs been styled into a braided crown, curled and swirled to perfection. I hate to admit it, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say I looked gorgeous after her work. With perfect precision, she carefully balanced my tiara into place, tucking it into the braids so it wouldn’t topple of my head. My fingers go to the sparkling stone. It’s cool to the touch. Another day waits ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please let me know if there’s anything you guys would like to see as the story progresses!


End file.
